tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Assault on Iacon
Log Title: Assault on Iacon Characters: * Blaster * Code Blue *Elita One *Firestar *Imager * Perceptor * Ratchet * Sapper * Soundwave * Springer *Zetar * Dust Devil * Bumblebee * Lodestone *Encore * Bishop * Trypticon Location: Iacon Plain - Northern Hemisphere - Cybertron Date: March 21, 2017 TP: Siege of Iacon TP Summary: Trypticon launches an assault on Iacon. Category:2017 Category:Logs Category:Siege of Iacon TP As logged by Zetar - Tuesday, March 21, 2017, 5:10 PM Iacon Plain - Northern Hemisphere - Cybertron :Iacon is an Autobot-controlled city-state, located near the north pole of Cybertron. It is also the location of the capital city of the same name. It is by far the largest and most well-defended Autobot settlement on Cybertron. It is home to the military command on Cybertron, as well as the center of Autobot culture. Even Autobots originally from other parts of Cybertron tend to call Iacon home. Most Autobot residents dwell in the Great Dome, although there are other locations in Iacon, including Nova Point. The siege at Iacon had lasted 130 sweeps at this point. Ever since Optimus' singlehanded defeat of Megatron in open combat, the Decepticons had chosen to hold firm, letting the siege take its toll. With the planet starting to rejuvenate, they had an incalculable advantage. They could draw Energon from any of the springs that had started to flow. Even the great Geyser Crystallia had returned from the Second Age, named such due to how it flowed just beneath the crystalline benzene formation providing a most otherworldly backdrop to the nearby Sonic Canyons... But all that would be a treat for the Decepticon forces only, all that precious Energon absconded and hoarded for the frontline troops at the siege. Pure energon...REAL Energon, straight from the planet's source, hadn't been tasted by Cybertronians since the Great Shutdown. And now the planet was fertile again. Soon, perhaps, new sparks would be discovered. It was the precipice of a new Golden Age, as soon as the Autobots give up their last remaining stronghold. Iacon.. The great dome shield system was tri-layered. It could survive a moon impacting upon it, and months of an endless barrage of artillery. The highest-quality, highest-power shield system on Cybertron. And yet even it could not last forever... A figure gazes upon the hexagonal pattern of the shield, as it ripples across the sky. Up above, the stars seemed so close, as if just barely being kept out by the shield. "Imager..." The hulking Femme didn't notice her name. After a moment, she put her hand on her hip-plate and exhausts. She was tired. The Infatiguable One was tired, mentally of it all. Of the siege, of the need...of the war. "Imager." She turns, her shoulders swinging about as she does, to regard Elita One. Her optics refocus, her words carry surprise. "Elita One...I'm sorry, I had my processor in another galaxy just now." The One regards her for a moment, then nods, "We all wish this was over, Maestro. And yet...I find that at times we cannot bring our full might to bear...limited by our principles." Imager's optics flicker, "You mean...we'd beat em if we did what the Cons do?" She startles a moment, taking a halfstep back as she does. Elita One seems nonplussed, "Yes. The Decepticons have less civilians, less non-military than we do. It'd almost be acceptable, given the amount of lives they've taken..." She continues, a hint of a smirk on her face, "And yet then what would we be fighting for? We'd lose our entire principle, our cause in one brutal swoop. Everything would change and nobody would be free of the taint of compromise." Encore can't help but overhear on his way out of the medbay. "Aye, aye, the lass is right. Everything would change... and nothing would change. We'd be betrayin' everything we stood for... and all that would change in the universe would be the assholes who're bein' assholes hae a diff'rent badge." The hefty grey Femme considers the words, "So you're sayin that as long as we got a cause, that we've got a need, we've gotta keep on doin it right." She lets out a sigh, "Thing is...I don't wanna fight no more. Never really wanted to. I was...torqued off when I lost my life, got real upset, threw it at them...but I just...I don't want to do this anymore." Elita One turns to regard Encore, a small nod of recognition. "Such is the truth of the matter." Dust Devil probably shouldn't be out of the medical bay. But he can still hold a weapon and there are mechs in worse shape that need protection. "Course...nothin says the rules can't be skirted a little when it might matter most. But yeah...I don't think we should give up principles just ta win." He rubs his face, still not used to the feel of the replacement. Elita One stands with the others, the three together in perhaps a motley sort, as they speak their turns towards the disheartened Imager, Elita gestures about her to the others. "We understand. Listen...we need you. I need you, and yes, the planet needs you, but if there's nothing that can be done, then when the chance is given...go." There's no malice in her words. "Go, find yourself, rediscover yourself. We'll manage as best we can. War has changed me, and many others. This IS the cause, this IS the life for us. But if we were to just force you to stay if you've lost your will, then what sort would we be?" Encore sniffs, looking at Imager, shrugging. "Yet if we dinnae fight, who will?" He asks, after a moment. "Who'll stand up fae those who cannae dae it for themselves?" He pulls an enercigar from one of his storage compartments and lights it. "I'm nae a very nice person. I'm really not. I'm violent, rude, I speak my mind whether I ken anything aboot wha' I'm talkin' aboot or nae. I'm crude. But... I'm still more, still better than the noblest con, 'cause I've made a simple choice in m'core, one I know tae be right, 'cause there are people sleepin' safe-ish on their recharge pallets, right now, 'cause I do harm to those who would harm the helpless. There's people tha' still live 'cause of yae, Imager lass. But you dae what yae gotta dae to keep yerself right. Iffen yae needin' time off, yae needin' time off." <> Blaster says, "Elita, I need to lay in the intel wit you in the Decagon...immediately...pronto." Meanwhile, outside, Decepticon troops are standing in a defensive ring around Iacon in small groups or formations, some nervously chatting, some barking orders at junior soldiers. The air under the warm sun of the late afternoon is rife with anticipation trepidation, so thick as to be nearly palpable; the golden dome of the not-nearly-distant-enough city of Iacon reflecting the sun like a beacon and shines so bright as to be blinding, as some troops are occasionally having to shield their optics with their hands. A portent, perhaps? Even though the iconic dome is more than five miles away, Iacon is still imposing from even this distance at the edge of the range of Iacon's automated defenses, which the Decepticons are wary to transgress. However, they are quick to respond to the brave or foolhardy Autobot who attempts to break through the blockade, and quickly repel any who might aid their fellow Autobots trapped inside the besieged city, and the occasional volley of laser and canon fire can be heard echoing in the distance. However, the month-long siege has taken its toll on the city. While the dome of Iacon shows nothing of breaches or battle scars, the cracks within the city have begun to show. The trapped Autobots have begun to run out of necessary supplies…not least of which precious reserves of energon…and the stress of the confinement, the growing apprehension of waiting for an impending attacking, and the weeks long rationing has caused tempers to run high within the city. The meteor at the epicenter of the charred field of destruction stands eerily quiet, but remains strangely warm to the touch from heat generated from deep within. It has carved a swath of destruction several kilometers in diameter and nearly thirty meters deep. For now it stands between Iacon and the Decepticons ringed around it, nearby the ruins of Kimia Station through which it blasted not long ago, killing Pointblank and injuring many more. Imager smirks a bit at Encore, "Yeah, I know all that. I can get behind the rude and crudeness." But the smile fades, the light fades, "I just...I just can't do this anymore." With a slump, her shoulders fall, "I've been fightin for what now...3 eons?" She raises a hand, dismissively, "I know I know, people's been doin it all for twice as long...but I just don't have it in me. I just keep having one thought..." She points up to her processor, "Its time to leave." <> Elita One says, "on my way, Blaster." Encore looks to Imager. "If yae need to take time off, do it. But... remember tha' we're fightin' fer somethin' important. And we didnae start the fight. But... maybe lass, it might be better tae find a way t'cope with the fightin'. Because no matter how hard yae want to leave th' war behind... it'll find yae, sooner or later. We might be happy tae let you go, but..." He nods over at the Decepticon ranks. "Bet yer arse they won't be." Bishop arrives as a blue and white news van and approaches the group of Autobots, slowly coming to a halt before transforming. Zetar approaches Elita One with news of his own, but pauses at the urgency in Blaster's voice. He keeps quiet for now. His news is good -- but it can wait. He smiles at the other Autobots -- especially Dust Devil and Encore, who have become real inspirational heroes to him. He seems a little awed by Elita One as well, loathe to interrupt her when she has more important issues with which to deal. Bumblebee slips into the group silently, unassuming as he is. He stays quiet and listens, which is what he's good at. Dust Devil looks at imager. "I'm not the oldest here. But I lived with one. Ya do what you need ta...or perhaps you do what the junkions did and go. There are quieter planets out there. I keep goin cause well....I'm not done annoyin most of yas. And I keep hopin ta see those who aren't here anymore or at least make them proud. Ya know? But no one here would judge you. And those who do...well screw em.' Elita One raises a hand to her audio receptors, her own lights flashing as she responds to Blaster. She raises a finger towards the assembled Bots, "This'll have to wait, Blaster never skips the lingo unless its urgent..." She transforms into her tech-car mode, and roars off into the distance back towards the Decagon. <> Elita One says, "Acknowledged" Bishop takes out a handheld camera and shoots some stock footage of the situation unfolding. Encore still has Bomb Burst's arm strapped across his back as he stands chating with Dusty and Imager, as Elita is off to get some news. He looks to Imager, with a sigh. "You do what you need. But... runnin' ferever is nae an option. An' if yae need a friend, I'll always be aboot. Yer rude, crude, hard-drinkin' hard-smokin' asshole ae a friend." He blinks at Elita, nodding. "A'ight, dae yer thing lass." Outside, a burnt smell still clings to the air, infecting everything with the stench of expended fuel, burned metal...and death. Slowly the Decepticons nearest the city can hear a creaking noise...faint and muffled, as if from beneath the ground itself... then another creak...wider...higher... Blaster bursts into the Decagon control room as Elita One gazes towards the battlements, overlooking the field. "Boss-Lady, I've got some bad haps on the rise, I got the 411 on th..." Big Pink snaps, without looking, "In Modern Cybertronian, Blaster. What're we looking at?" Only admonished for a moment, the boombox speaks with concern, his hands raised, "I finally managed to break through Sound-Dog's security. It wasn't attack codes he was sending out." A groaning noise ripples through the city, a large prying tear of metal on metal. As if the siren call of a horrid monster calling out. The masses pause on both sides as the loud groan continues, and for a moment silence reigns on the battlefield. An enormous steel plate is launched through the sky, spinning wildly through the air, dust and scrap in its wake. It slams into the Iacon shield, momentarily buckling the hexagonal shield as it ripples, sending the stress outward, dispersing it. :"Wh...What was that?" :"They're restarting the assault!" :"To shelter! Shelter!" Voices cry out from the streets, as the large meteorite starts to crumple and fall, drawing the gaze of the city towards it. The world holds its breath for this final moment. Soundwave stares on impassively, from his position. In his visor, reflects the last refuge of the Autobot forces. Elita One's voice drops, "What is it, Blaster...?" A massive, massive purple mitt reaches up from the meteorite's crater. It pulls against the landscape, pulling down rubble and ruin around it as a loud and terrible rumble follows. Without warning it explodes, dust and rock flying into all directions with such force that the air seems to rip apart as it bends to the awesome will of physics at its most destructive. The reverberations shatter glassteel in Iacon, sending what few civilians were left into the bunkers below. Elita One's voice drops to a hush, a voice of low awe and despair, she answers her question even before Blaster can continue. The two Autobots stare pointedly towards the Meteorite. It was not some simple scrap metal lodged as a weapon. It was but a shell, a shell that CONTAINED the weapon. ".......Trypticon." And like a Phoenix, a Phoenix of death, of sorrow, of power... a power of proportions only imagined to the Titans, the dread form that is Trypticon steps forth from the dust and shards. <> Encore says, "Ohhh bugger me!" <> Elita One says, "Blaster...send out a distress signal" <> Blaster says, "On it." <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "...What... You HAVE to be kidding me!! Where did he come from?!" <> Encore says, "The meteorite! I BLOODY KNEW it wa' guided!" <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "He was INSIDE of it, how?" <> Lodestone growls, "Well, shit..." Cybertron Blaster calls out, "Something evil's watching over you. And its come from the sky above, and there's nothing you can do. Cybertron Blaster calls out, "Prepare to strike! There'll be no place to run, when you're caught in the grip...of the evil Trypticon." Bishop lowers his camera as he stares in utter shock and disbelief at the massive mech. Cybertron Blaster calls out, "Calling all TRANSFORMERS. Cybertron Blaster calls out, "More than meets the eye. calling all Transformers Robots in disguise." Cybertron Blaster calls out, "Strong enough to break the bravest spark. So we have to pull together, and no we can't stay worlds apart. To stand divided we will surely fall, but in our darkest hour, the light shall save us all..." <> Elita One says, "ATTENTION IACON FORCES: I need every single mech and femme that can wield a weapon to report to Iacon Main Gates two and four immediately. All others, are to be immediately escorted to the bunker system by non-combat personell." <> Encore says, "Clear me a runway!" <> Encore says, "I need tae get airborne" <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "Can you fly high enough to not get swatted down Encore?" <> Elita One says, "Encore. The main line to the Science and Medical plaza should be clear for emergency take off." <> Encore says, "Got it Elita. And I dinnae know, Bee, prolly nae. No' if I wanna fire!" <> Springer says, "Springer here. Did I hear what I thought I heard? Every available mech? Hot scrap, my time has come." Dust Devil is currently picking himself up off the ground as the slamming objects rattled the area enough to knock him over. He frowns as he sees Trypticon up close. He's wanted to avoid that view since the last time he had to see him. "I'll doublecheck the shields and make sure power is reroutin ta it!" <> Ratchet says, "Elita, half the mechs in here are not movement-capable. We can't risk moving the injured so recklessly." <> Lodestone says, "Get airborne, Encore. I got a few surprises for this overgrown pile a' tin that should help keep 'im offa ya." <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "We might not get a choice Ratchet!" <> Elita One says, "Ratchet, if Trypticon makes it into the city, he's going to target Medical. We've got to move them. NOW." <> Ratchet says, "Trypticon...here?" <> Ratchet says, "I'll see to it..." <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "He was in that meteor the Cons dropped!" <> Dust Devil says, "I'm checkin the shields and can plug and play if we need ta play with the shields ta keep him out." Encore snarls as he watches Trypticon's canister open, and the big city emerge like a Martian Tripod. He snarls, listening to the radio a moment before running for the main road from Science to Medical. As soon as he's there, the big Autobot transforms and starts to roll out, his four massive engines redlining to get him off the runway as quickly as possible. As soon as he's in the air, he's banking around towards Trypticon, climbing as hard as he can. Decepticon fire begins heading his way almost as soon as he's in the air but he ignores it. From the 105mm station, a gunner hologram looks towards the TV operator and yells "GUN READY." Crosshairs are placed on one of Trypticon's feet, and then one of the largest guns mounted on an aircraft speaks. It's a sound like a small bomb going off... Followed by a much bigger boom in the vicinity of the citformer's legs. <> Elita One says, "Give em the heavy rain, Encore...everything we have" <> Encore says, "On it." <> Encore says, "If someone could thin the flak that' be amazing" <> Elita One says, "Bumblebee, I need direct cam footage of Trypticon, relay in to HQ." <> Elita One says, "Perceptor, reroute secondary power toward the warp cannons." Firestar speeds in, even though she's not that fast of an Autobot, and proceeds to take a defensive position. Not asking any questions, she takes out her own weaponry and tries to target some of Trypticon's weapon tueets. <> Perceptor says, "Already warming up, Elita. They'll take the fight out of him." <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "On it Elita!" <> Elita One says, "Registering the feed, Bee." <> Elita One says, "Autobots, the warp cannon's coming on-line, I need someone ready to operate it manually in a moment's notice." Lodestone watches everyone scrambling around him, a scowl growing steadily over his features. While many of the other Autobots are escorting the weak and injured to safety, he starts walking toward the city walls. Reaching a good vantage point, he shifts into tank form and mentally cycles through his available payload. With the gunship taking to the air, he decides to make him a more difficult target. A *thunk* echoes from his barrel as he loads a shell, "I seen this one before, Tryppy. And I came prepared this time." A vicious *BOOM* punctuates the cryptic statement. The smoke and flame from his barrel is warped as the shell bends light around it, aiming right between those massive glowing optics in an effort to disrupt Trypticon's vision. At the horrible sound outside, Zetar runs to the battlements to look outside. "Oh, Primus!" he yells, golden optics burning brightly with agitated power. "Oh, Primus! Oh, Primus! Oh, Primus!" he repeats, mind incapable of immediately handling what he's seeing. The drill on his head starts spinning like a top, and a strange sort of glowing kinetic energy starts to glow around him, although if he notices this at all he makes no comment about it. For the moment the drilltank is almost completely mentally offline. Elita One punches in a series of buttons, rerouting city power as she monitors the situation at hand. <> She gazes out the window as Trypticon approaches, a monster among the city. He was inevitable, but damn sure he wasn't unstoppable. Meanwhile at the wall, as Trypticon looms, power is shunted to the warp cannon on site, the massive siege weapon powers up with an ominous noise. << I need manual targetting on Trypticon. Get me a Bot in the hotseat, and hurry! >> <> Bishop says, "What we need is an up close and personal with this monster..." The colossal reptile appears to survey its environment as it moves its head from side to side. However, there are no visible optics and so what it sees...if anything...is a mystery. There is nothing on its heavily armored head that could even be vaguely imagined as an optic of any kind, but only heavy laser canon on the top of its head. The gigantic mechanized reptile moves slowly, methodically, towards Iacon, without regard to any obstacle as it faces none. Every step forward is measured on the Richter scale as the reptile moves with fantastic power and purpose towards Iacon, the ground bending and groaning, threatening to give way to the awesome weight of the titanic mech. The mechanized reptile is colossal, dwarfing even the Great Dome, an implacable Leviathan from the abyssal reaches of space. Trypticon reaches the first of Iacon's outer shields, as Dust Devil frantically tries to divert power to strengthen them. However, between his injuries and over-reliance on Junkion technology, he doesn't get the power diverted in time, and the outer shield falls. As Trypticon surges forward, roaring in rage, he encounters the second shield and slams into it. The hexagonal pattern ripples as it tries to hold the massive monster back. Direct cam footage starts flooding in from the Autobots in towers and on the ground, helping direct the Autobot counter-attack. Encore banks towards Trypticon, firing the 105mm gun. There is a horrific boom, and part of Trypticon's leg actuators explodes, slowing down the goliath and actually momentarily diverting its attention. Firestar's fire starts the process of damaging one of Trypticon's turrets, although they're highly armored and it might take a while to get through to the guns inside. Meanwhile, Lodestone targets where Trypticon's optics should be. But Lodestone isn't the only one who's rode this rodeo before. Trypticon's optics are shielded this time -- it's as if he has no eyes, but can see. Lodestone's efforts are ignored, and it's difficult to tell what Trypticon will do next unless he physically turns his head. His eyeless gaze is dangerous and creepy. <> Elita One says, "whatever you can muster, I'm getting explosives diverted towards the main gate. It'll be there momentarily" <> Imager says, "We don't got much in the way of extra demo, after that sapper team took em, but I managed to snag some extra Energon cubes, they'll explode real good. It'll suck wastin em though" <> Bishop says, "I have just the thing to bring us closer to the action so we can look for weaknesses...places to strike...zits...anything!" <> Encore says, "Someone get on tha' warp gun aye?" <> Elita One says, "Bishop, paint any weak spots you find, and all Bots in the field, lock on to those targets, we can stop him dead." <> Lodestone says, "Warp gun. On it." Firestar takes cover again and tries to steady her heavy-duty blaster on a few more of Trypticon's armored turrets. Dust Devil yelps as he ends up getting knocked away from the panels when he tried upping the power a bit. Shaking his head he looks in the direction of trypticon and frowns. A hand goes to the port he was using to work on the panels and he pulls his hand back. His connection is fried. The young mech tries to focus on the incoming attacker and those around him. He radios, "If nothin else I can run explosives to Trypticon. I'm not doin much good behind the lines. And it won't be the first time I've tried ta check the grease spots under Trypticon's feet. Send me!" <> Elita One says, "...Alright Dust Devil, but don't get caught beneath his feet." <> Imager says, "Hold on...I've got...lessee, six of these magnetic mines." <> Elita One says, "Lodestone, watch for Dust Devil's approach before opening fire." <> Elita One says, "all bots clear melee range before Lodestone opens fire!" Bumblebee struggles to get a good view of Trypticon's path. He grimaces, routing his visual feed directly to the warp cannon's targeting relay. < I've got optics on Trypticon - Lodestone, get to the cannon and I can give you targetting coordinates! > he broadcasts loudly, climbing even higher. He was on the very edge of what could be considered Iacon itself, with the protection the shields. < The shields aren't gonna hold for much longer guys! > He cursed his small frame, not ideal for combat. But slag if he wasn't going to do his best to protect his homecity! <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "Lodestone, I'll send you coordinates!" <> Elita One says, "Got the transmission coming through. We're diverting power to the second shield system. Hold him Bots, hold him!" Lodestone sees that his special shells aren't going to do much against this behemoth and, with a modicum of regret, shifts his treads into reverse. The Patton grinds down the ramp, turret trained on the approaching cityformer just in case. As he hits the bottom of the ramp, the right-side tread locks in place, sliding the tank around in a maneuver that shakes a few panels loose. Sparks fly from beneath the tracks as he high-tails it (at least what counts for this aging vehicle) to the Warp Gun. He practically rolls into the gunner's seat, transforming right into place and pulling the targeting computer into his lap. A grin creeps across his aged features as he brings the weapon online, checking systems and rerouting a few here and there to squeeze a little more juice out of it, "Now this is more like it... I'm gonna call you Betty." There's all manner of radio chatter in his head, but it all fades away as he keys in on the important ones: firing coordinates. As the target is painted and the other Autobots are out of harm's way, his hands slip around the firing controls and he gently depresses the trigger... After the massive warp cannon fires, an enormous spiraling cone of harnessed gravity slams into Trypticon! Moments later, the weapon powers down, as sparks start to fly! Encore continues to circle tanking both Trypticon's AA and the Decepticon fire. He snarls at the hits he's taking, small holes appearing all across his form but he still circles, his other guns filling in while the 105 is reloaded - his 40mm Bofors targets any weakpoints being transmitted his way. Encore's splashed out recently, calling in favours and even doing some avertising for Bofors Dynamics. In return for this, they've given him their 3P ammunition - normally reserved for the Swedish defense forces. The heavy rounds are set to gate proximity, with impact priority - meaning the shells aren't just triggered by hitting Trypticon, but simply passing near him - an each bursting shell releases a few thousand little tungsten pellets. His 25mm gun opens up too with a vulgar rasping sound, sending a hail of rounds to try and scuff up the eye protection Trypticon's wearing, making it harder for him to see... "GE'TAE'FU'YABASSA'" Encore bellows. <> Elita One says, "I'm reading an overload at the Warp Cannon, we need that weapon back online." <> Imager says, "Energon is stacked and ready at the third defensive line!" <> Sapper says, "Need more time, setting the charges. Why Trion Square, if I may ask?" <> Elita One says, "Because if Trypticon makes it into the city, he's going for the Decagon." <> Sapper says, "Oh...." <> Sapper says, "OH." <> Sapper says, "And because the planet's shifting freed up a chasm beneath Iacon..." <> Elita One says, "We don't have much of an option. Get it done, Sapper."" Bishop remembers that he's far more effective as a reporter than as a fighter and without another word, transforms and drives at full tilt towards the horror approaching from the crater. Tires dig at the ground with such force that they begin to soften from the effort as Bishop strains every fiber of his being to close enough to Trypticon but not so close as to become an immediate casualty. However, foolhardiness is something of an occupational hazard. He screeches to a halt dangerously close to Trypticon and as jumps into the air to transform back into a robot, opens the top of his canopy to release a small drone camera, which has been fitted with several types of cameras...HD, infrared, and UV...which can be focused to a fine point, making a virtual target on anything...particularly if it contains the metals inherent in all Cybertronians. The camera shoots out of Bishop like a shot, scanning the monster for any sign of potential weakness that might be broadcast back to Iacon and the desperate Autobots in need of assistance. Elita One stares at the warning lights, rerouting power. That warp cannon needed back online, and fast. She could only do so much from here, but this is where they needed her, even as Trypticon came closer. He was going to break through the shields, but if they had enough time.... She momentarily considered the thought that she was still in the Decagon, most likely Trypticon's prime target. She opens up the internal comms, "All remaining staff, evacuate the Decagon immediately. Repeat, Evacuate immediately. We are under imminent assault! Blaster, shunt all intel to tertiary sources. Prepare to abandon the building. Move!" She stares back out the viewport, "Trypticon...." The beast howls his infinite rage, even as the Autobots move... Trypticon roars in pain and rage as the Autobots target him while he charges forward, putting all of his considerable momentum into bringing Iacon's shields down. With the damage to his leg, he practically falls into the second shield, but it's enough to bring it down, even as Bee's direction of the Autobots' counter-assault slows his efforts. He pauses as the warp cannon slams into him, actually taking him aback as the harnessed gravity tears away his armor, nearly destroying his Full-Tilt chest shield in the process. Although the weapons bristling across his armor fire back at the Autobots, Firestar starts taking them out one-by-one, and Encore turns Trypticon's own optic guards against him, scouring the covers to make it more difficult for the monster to see. Bishop's targeting drone starts supplementing Bumblebee's datafeed to the Autobots, as Dust Devil bravely joins Bishop practically at Trypticon's damaged feet. <> Encore says, "Yae ever hear o' a laddie called Leeroy Jenkins?" <> Imager says, "He's not stopping." <> Elita One says, "Keep firing!" <> Imager says, "HE'S NOT STOPPING!" <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "Inner shields down!" <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "Lodestone,what's wrong with the Cannon?" <> Elita One says, "Imager. If we don't stop him, a LOT of good Bots are going to die. Keep. It. Together!" <> Encore says, "Hold m'beer. I'mma do a thing." <> Ratchet says, "Iacon Medical is...evacuated. I don't know how long some of these patients will have but...we're doing everything we can." <> Code Blue says, "Sir! He's having another spark attack, I can't.." <> Ratchet says, "Damn it! Hold on, I'm almost there!" Zetar seems to recover his senses, and leaps down from the battlements to join the action. "I guess this is what bravery's all about, right, Dust Devil?" he asks, gripping his pistol and firing up at Trypticon, trying to somehow cover the other Autobots from beneath Trypticon. When that fails to do any damage, Zetar transforms into drilltank and charges Trypticon's feet, taking the other Autobots' efforts as a guide. <> Springer says, "I've secured a neutron warhead, Commander. Just give us the goahead." <> Elita One says, "Neutr...Where'd you get that?" <> Springer says, "Never you mind, but I'll tell you this, We've got better things to do tonight than die!" Dust Devil has no problem skirting around Trypticon's feet. Using his hovercar mode to dash back and forth betweeen the energon stockpile and then transforming for rapid attachments of the charges to the Dinocon's legs. He has to make last second dives to the ground or behneath his personal forcefield as helpful bots shoot and detonate the charges. He radios his intentions as he keeps trying to stop the foreward charge. Zetar's presense seems to add some ideas to the young mech. "Zetar! Can ya drill beneath and weaken some supports ta sink Trypticon down or somethin? We need ta stop his progress!" <> Dust Devil says, "I'm tryin ta take out his other leg! HEY! try not ta singe the paint! I'm duckin as quick as I can between charge deposits!" <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "I've got an idea... Bishop, take over for me on targetting! Springer, I'm sending you my coordinates, bring that warhead to my position. Till all are one and LEEROY JENKINS and all that!" <> Dust Devil says, "Hey I'm all for the suicide mission. But if ya send anythin, please give me a shout. I'd like ta live long enough ta turn red alert completely white." Bumblebee shudders as the shields fall under the massive Mechagodzilla wannabe. He takes a breath, listening to the radio noise. Nodding to himself, he quickly heads TOWARDS the giant behemoth, radiong as he does so. "The bigger they are..." he mutters, calling on all his courage to not falter. <> Elita One says, "Easy, Bots. Bee, are you doing what I think you're doing?" <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "If you think I'm charging Trypticon, then yes. Yes I am." <> Elita One says, "If we can force his transformation cog to shift, or destroy it...." Lodestone's almost child-like grin droops to a frown of utter disappointment, "C'mon, Betty, we just met..." He pulls up the diagnostics, scanning over the system schematics and trying to point out exactly where the fault is... A coolant valve seems to be stuck in place on the fourth conduit relay. His grin returns, "Well, that's easy enough to fix. Just need to reroute power around the second inertial field dampener, boost power to the main gravity field, and override the auxillary magnetic containment..." His fingers practically dance over the keypad as he tells himself the steps, watching as the power lines hilighted on the readout shift from one location to the next. It's almost like a game of Pipe Dream. <> Bishop says, "If we can't take him down we can slow him down!" Lodestone'll soon be known as a miracle worker, as he bypasses the auxillary cooling tanks to force the weapon to ready up again. In a few moments, it flickers back to life, that targetting array starts to load back up, and in precious moments, the warp cannon will be active to fire again. Encore transforms in the air above Trypticon, pulling one of the 105mm shells from his pack. Calmly twisting the tip a few times to set the fuse, he drops like a rock, the 'ball' held up above his head as the big Autobot lets Sir Isaac build up all the momentum he needs. "LEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY JENKINS!" After his feet make contact with Trypticon's back, above where he -thinks- Trypticon's transformation cog is, he completes the touchdown, slamming the 105mm shell into the cityformer's body... and hoping by folding his wings in front of himself, he can take the inevitable blast - and use it to propel himself away from Trypticon. <> Bishop says, "Who is good at heating things up?" <> Encore says, "LEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY JENKINS!" <> Elita One says, "What do you need, Bishop?" <> Bishop says, "I need the earth to move under Tryp's feet!" <> Elita One says, "Zetar!" <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "...we can force him to mode change in Iacon!" <> Elita One says, "Bishop's got your help." <> Dust Devil says, "See Z! Dig that dude a grave!" <> Bishop says, "Concentrated fire on the ground in front of him and it gives way...make him step in a puddle..." <> Elita One says, "Exactly." Encore is blown clear of the Cityformer, landing on his back and rolling a couple of times.. But considering he just tanked an artillery shell, he's doing pretty good. <> Elita One says, "a puddle....alright where's this going?" <> Bishop says, "If the ground is melted he has to sink...he's too heavy to stand up on one leg." <> Encore says, "Ow... well... I think his cog is clear" <> Bishop says, "He will have to either transform or attempt to use his jet pack...either way, it's going to take a whole lot of his juice." <> Imager says, "He's approaching the demo site." <> Elita One says, "It'll have to be a great blast, but...yeah lets try it." <> Lodestone says, "Need a little extra firepower? Betty's just about primed to fire again." <> Imager says, "can we detonate the 'Gon with the cannon for extra oomph?" <> Bishop says, "Let me move Leeroy into place...I'll switch to infrared to see the weakest area of ground in front of him and keep locked on it." <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "Springer, I'm in postion for that warhead! Let's trip up Trypticon!" Springer emerges into the fray, holding the warhead, its slung over his back. "Bee!" He raises a hand to flag down Bumblebee. Its no surprise that the Wrecker is already quite damaged. "Alright alright. I heard what you're doing. I'd carry the ole football..." He motions to his ruined hydraulic spring. "You just ensure you get back in one piece so I can buy you a decaquart of drinks." <> Bishop says, "We need a concentrated fire that generates at least 1500C." <> Elita One says, "Alright Bots, we have a plan, lets get it in motion. Bishop's team will slow Trypticon, and cover Bee for his run" <> Bishop says, "Don't worry about blasting Leeroy...he'll hold position while you aim for his sighted target." <> Imager says, "I found three plasma mines, will those help?" <> Dust Devil says, "Am I on a team or do I get ta be the streaker runnin through the middle of the play?" <> Bishop says, "Booyah! Damn right they will, Imager!" <> Elita One says, "Dusty, We need those mines added to the pile." <> Elita One says, "Get back to base where Imager is and offload them to the energon stockpile." <> Elita One says, "Lodestone, slow him down with the cannon to buy Dust more time." <> Dust Devil says, "Gotcha...Might I suggest I plant a few up his leg? Big boom followed by a series might break apart whatever gets initially cracked." <> Bishop says, "Leeroy needs a few seconds to scan the area in from of Tryp...hopefully we can hold back the fire until he finds a good place for everyone to aim on." <> Powerdasher Zetar says, "I'm already down here, so I'll help move things into place. Trenches dug -- just waiting for Trypticon to reach my position. This is great, guys!" <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "Springer and I have the dentonations covered Dusty" <> Elita One says, "you've got the internal detonation, Bee, this is for the slowdown. Don't worry, we have your back" <> Encore says, "I jes' made a BUG hole in his armour over his transformation cog" <> Elita One says, "If we can get Bumblebee in there, then he won't have to enter through the mouth!" <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "On it. Springer, is your ariel tranformation working?" <> Encore says, "I c'n get yae above him." Bishop takes position behind as big a boulder as he can find and remotely controls his tiny camera, now renamed 'Leeroy', over the area...scanning as quickly as the tiny drone can, electronics smoking and whirring with the effort. In a blasted area several dozen meters ahead of Tryp, he finds a weak spot in the ground. <> Lodestone says, "You guys need 'im to bend over?" Leeroy begins to overextend itself. <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "Are you sure Encore?" Leeroy, unable to do anything other than continue the search, scans the perfect place for such a plan and beeps continuously. <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "That would help Lodestone." <> Encore says, "I'm based on the C130 airframe. Th' day I cannae perform an airlift is th' day yae can put me in th' groon'" <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "...Pass me the bomb Springer. I'll take it from here." <> Encore says, "Bee. You ever heard of a chap called Fulton? He already thought of yer escape plan." <> Bishop says, "Leeroy is in place but he's almost burned himself out running his scans too hot and too long. If we're gonna do this thing, sooner is better than later." <> Encore says, "You'll find the balloon kit in my hold. Used it fer energon ingredient recovery back before th' Ark. Soon as tha' bomb's placed send it up an' I'll get yae oot" <> Bishop says, "Leeroy can be replaced...as can I. If you can't save us then...we understand." <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "Sharing the sentiment. Iacon's the primary worry here.\" Elita One clenches her fist from her console. They were working together so well. Everything they had fought for, they were being so innovative, so team-focused. It was everything she could ever ask for. Elita gazed up at Trypticon in the distance, as he approached the actual city walls. He was here. He was here, and there was no more time. She drew her Path Blaster, as she exited the Decagon. She had a trick up her sleeve, one that might buy the Autobots time, one that might cost her very life, but for Iacon...for these brave Autobots giving everything they can...could she do no less? <> Encore says, "Iffen you got balloons I can Fulton yae." <> Elita One says, "Sapper, how's the drop plate coming?" <> Bishop says, "If we can get Tryp to burn more power on something that isn't his weapons..." <> Sapper says, "Erhm, not so fast. There's still sixty astrofeet of plate between the city and the drop point. We'll manage it but...its not going fast." <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "Let's worry about me getting /in/, first." After getting through the second shield, Trypticon pauses, shaking his head side to side. Finally, the beast reveals his ability to speak. "ALL WILL BE DESTROYED!" he intones. "ALL WILL DIE!" He opens his mouth wider and fires heat-seeking plasma bombs at the shield generators. They snake around and explode without the need for Trypticon's direct tracking. Trypticon then opens the cover to his nasal cavity and fires the particle beam cannon within indiscriminately -- to him, everything is a target, and there's nothing here he doesn't want to destroy. Zetar hears Dusty's call, and radios back, "You got it, Dusty!" Tilting his drill, he dives down, attacking Iacon's very infrastructure to try to buckle the supports and slow Trypticon down. As Bumblebee charges Trypticon and Lodestone gets the warp cannon back online, Encore lands on Trypticon's back, slams in the shell, and BOOM!!! Encore gets a ride, and Trypticon shudders as his transformation cog is damaged. Following the plan, Zetar digs just ahead and beneath Trypticon, prepping the site for the Autobots to blow open a 'puddle' big enough to ensnare Trypticon's damaged leg. Getting the information from Bishop's drone, he finds the perfect weak spot, just inside the inner shield. He digs the hole and waits as Trypticon tears through the inner shield, right into the Autobots' trap. Trypticon, unmindful of the Autobots' plan, ignores the pain and the actions of the gnats around him and drags his injured leg directly into Iacon proper. He smashes the side of the Great Dome and targets what big targets he can see -- the High Council Pavillions, on his way towards the Decagon -- the main Autobot control center of planetary security and defenses. "YOUR END HAS COME, AUTOBOTS! PREPARE TO DIE!" Trypticon offers no chance of surrender -- with him inside the city, there are only two outcomes -- Trypticon needs to be stopped NOW, or Iacon will be destroyed. <> Elita One says, "Okay, Sapper's our backup plan. Iacon doesn't fall today, Bots. Don't make me a liar." <> Elita One says, "He's in the City!" <> Encore says, "IACON DOESNAE FALL TODAY!" <> Elita One says, "Autobots...Fight by my side. Iacon shall live, and with it, the cause." <> Elita One says, "Till all are one!" Dust Devil glances at Encore to make sure the older mech hasn't hit his expiration date. But like all good strong drinks, he's apparently only gotten better with age. So Dust Devil now goes back toward the energon cube bombs and starts moving them to the new destination. Once he's got things moved, he turns and heads between trypticon and the monster's destination. Placing the trap in between himself and Trypticon, he stands there and pulls out a vial. Taking a quick swig of it, he grins. "Hey UGLY! You'd think you'd be able ta not get yer aft whupped by a couple of lil bots!" With that he uses a modified gun and places the vial in the end and FIRES it and a flare at what he assumes in the monsters face. The vial, just a small thing, contains some of the first energon Dust Devil ever found. The first spring flowing freely that he found. "Here's a present from Vector, Alpha and everyone else!" <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "I'm ready for pickup Encore! Springer, thanks for your help buddy!" <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "Till All Are One!" <> Springer says, "You bet, Little Bee. I only wish I could be along for the ride!" Lodestone's foot starts to tap impatiently as he waits for the capacitors to charge to full, "C'mon, Betty, I know ya got it in ya..." *DING* "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" He shifts the targeting computer back into place, lining the viewfinder up center mass on Trypticon. He leans forward subconsciously, "C'mon, you overgrown iguana, show me the sweet spot..." Any Transformer, even one as big and complex as Trypticon, ought to have a major energon conduit right between its legs. How else is power going to get to those monolithic hip actuators? His fingers tighten around the trigger once more, "A'right, Betty, let's give him a good swift kick in tha-" *BOOM* <> Encore says, "SHOOT HIM RIGHT IN THE BOLLOCKS! YAE GO LADDY!" <> Elita One says, "...what?" <> Springer says, "Oh right, Till all are one!" <> Imager says, "Yeah...all are one." <> Lodestone says, "If that don't slow him down, nothin' will." <> Bishop says, "Damn right! Don't let this fail...I can't take the ratings loss if 2/3 of my viewing audience is blasted to bits." Encore transforms back into his AC130 altmode and gets into the air, his tailramp dropped. As he passes over Bishop, a small package marked 'FULTON RECOVERY KIT' is tossed out. He blasts low back towards Iacon, slowing down as he passes over Bumblebee to give the smaller bot a chance to get onboard. Once he is onboard, the Loadmaster hologram slaps another fulton kit onto his back. The big Autobot powers back towards Trypticon, soaking up his fire as he carries his precious cargo - and Bumblebee - towards its target. "Okay." The loadmaster explains to Bee. "Once you've dropped the bomb, pull the cord and hold on to your arse. You're gonna be goin' UP!" Once the delivery is complete, Encore turns around and prepares for pickup, the Fulton Recovery Gear flipping out of his nose ready to collect the balooons... The entire conduit system beneath Lodestone's mobile targetting array just explodes as the rerouted power system buckles beneath the shots fired and damage from Trypticon's turret systems. With a groan, it starts to power back on using the backup generators, only to let out an audible whimper as it sags down, its power spent and hydraulic pressure exhausted. Bumblebee takes the bomb from Springer, slapping the Wrecker on the arm farewell as he hefts the warhead (which looks even bigger when the short bot has it) and runs towards Encore, leaping to dive into the cargo hold as the airbone Bot flies by. "Gotta give the big guy his just desserts!" he calls to the much larger mech, grinning despite himself. He straps on the recovery kit and gets ready to drop into the hole on Trypticon. "What did Spike yell once...? Right... GERONIMO!!" The yellow bot holds on to the bomb tight, and dives with a whoop! Bumblebee sends a radio transmission. <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "Gotta set this up right first~!" Springer stares off at Bumblebee, and crosses his arms. He'd have done it himself if he could. He finishes his thought aloud, "But this time, it isn't my rodeo...Primus speed you, little bee." Even as Trypticon approaches the gates, he seems unperturbed, "Huh...thought he was bigger than that." <> Elita One says, "Primus speed you, Bumblebee." Bishop maintains control of Leeroy but by now only barely as the tiny camerabot strains to stay aloft as it maintains position over the very spot that its directing concentrated fire to. He is sorely tempted to help his struggling appendage, but knows that if he moves from even this very insecure cover that he is in danger of being obliterated as well. Leeroy stays put, even as smoke rises from its intake ports. Leeroy's beeping becomes fainter, but still maintains a lock on the target. Everyone's opening fire on Trypticon with everything they have left. The weapons mostly plink off of his massive armor, barely even heating it, but some stray attacks get through, working on hoses, joints, pistons. The massive Cityformer was slowing, but only barely. Imager steps back, fleeing from the energon minefield, as Elita One approaches. Even as every reserve member of the Autobots fires, she steps forward, in graceful peace. A serene tower of confidence. Laser fire, missiles, rockets, they fire about her, leaving a trail of smoke and ozone in their wake. She stands before Trypticon. She's ready. If she must die to save Iacon, then the choice was already made. The giant's massive foot raises, and lowers it upon the stockpile of energon. Almost immediately, it roars and roils underneath his foot, a buffeting explosion that superheats the area around his foot. Fire burns against Trypticon, giving him a hotfoot, charring him and the ground beneath him as the Autobots buy their last precious moments.... Elita One sends a radio transmission. Bumblebee sends a radio transmission. Elita One sends a radio transmission. <> Elita One says, "He's powering up!" Bumblebee sends a radio transmission. Elita One sends a radio transmission. <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "Almost there~!" <> Bishop says, "Leeroy is about to fold!" <> Encore says, "Aaaach! All my guns have too big a boom... Bee's too close!" <> Elita One says, "Then snag his extraction balloon if you can" <> Encore says, "Soon as I see it go up!" <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "Encore, just buy me a few more seconds to plant this - I don't mind get singed if that what it takes!" <> Encore says, "I'm close... soon as it's triggered y'fire th' bomb" <> Encore says, "And I'll have yae oot" <> Dust Devil says, "I'm not gonna let 'im destroy Trion square if I can help it." **BOOM!** Dusty's little gift blows up in Trypticon's face, causing him to rear backward, raising his tiny, tiny arms towards his massive, damaged snout. He twists around, trying to target Dust Devil through the pain, turning his attention away from the High Council Pavillions for now. This leaves his less-armored belly exposed, and that's not all, as Lodestone fires the warp cannon at Trypticon's major lower-torso energon conduit. **THOOM!** Energon splatters the Autobots below as a main energy channel is blown open, staggering the monster. It screams in rage and perhaps the first inkling of fear, firing its particle beam cannon blindly. Massive destruction lances across the city as buildings collapse and catch fire, burning unstoppably as all rescue personnel are tied up trying to get the injured out of Iacon Medical before Trypticon reaches it. Bumblebee drops onto Trypticon's back, in the perfect position to do maximum damage. Trypticon pauses as Elita One calmly approaches him. The cityformer gazes eyelessly down at the Autobot Commander. Then Bishop's plan literally erupts around Trypticon. Zetar skedaddles as a massive hole opens beneath Trypticon's burned foot. His injured leg goes into the new pit, and sure enough, he gets stuck, listing crazily as his enormous weight sinks him more and more deeply in place. Trypticon struggles in rage, screaming and thrashing and waving around his tiny little arms in a futile attempt to stay upright. There is a terrible groan of bucking steel, and Trypticon begins to fall, tumbling sideways into Trion Square. He brings his shoulder cannons up, and fires as he falls, blasting open the roof of the Great Dome. Giant pieces of ancient structure rain down around the Autobots, threatening to crush and destroy them even as they come so close to bringing Trypticon down for good. One of the chunks plummets right for Dust Devil. Zetar sees it before Dusty does and leaps. The energy he absorbed from Vector Sigma glows around him, and he instinctively absorbs enough of the kinetic energy to save Dust Devil, although the weight of the structure then crushes down around him... <> Elita One says, "He's down! Now's your chance!" <> Elita One says, "Good shooting, pour it on! he's not out yet!" <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "Whoa~! Gotta hold my footing-!" <> Elita One says, "Easy Bee, we need this!" Dust Devil has the chunk heading toward him and he doesn't see it until Zetar jumps at him to deflect the debris. He turns and tries to raise his forcefield blasting it outward in an attempt to protect what there is left of Trion square and his friend Zetar. There's not much to be done at this point. He is either going to protect the square and his friend or not. "Zetar!" Unfortunately his range is limited and the forcefield not as stable as it should be. Bumblebee drops down, one arm clinging to the warhead, the other clinging onto Tyrpticon's damaged armor as the Titan Transformer tips over, plunging his foot into a suddenly not-solid section of the surface. "Ohgeeze-" The bot grimaces. That was almost really bad. He grabs the warhead, quickly fiddling with it as he lodges it into place. "COme on..." He grimaces again, hearing his fellows rallying. "I can this..." He primes the explosive, and takes a deep breath. How to detonate it from afar...? He really couldn't. The best he could do was shoot it and pray he didn't get completely blown up. "Here goes!" He pulls his escape cord, and FIRES his pistol at the explosives! Lodestone growls, "Sonuva..." He smacks the weapon's console twice in a last-ditch effort to get its power back up, but... to no avail. He looks up as the giant Decepticon continues to lumber forward, "A'right. Guess it's time to do it the hard way..." He jumps down from the gunner's seat, denting the plates beneath his feet. He watches as Trypticon becomes mired in the destruction around him, sneering as the Decepticon juggernaut continues to lay waste to the city. He growls to himself, "Enough..." He grabs his hammer and charges into the fight, coming into pace beside Elita One. He brings his other arm up, brandishing his shield, "I'm with you, Ma'am." He's spent a very long portion of his life watching people die all around him... maybe it's finally his turn to die for them for a change. Either way, he's not backing down from this fight. <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "THIS GONNA HURT *BOOM*" Encore circles warily, dangerously close to Trypticon. His Fulton gear is extended and ready to pick up. Smoke trails from one of his engines as he waits, anxiously, for the balloons to rise. He growls quietly, hating the useless feeling. But then... rising... The big Autobot banks around hard to try and get himself lined up, snagging the balloon on his way over. And just as one final parting gift, his loadmaster hologram throws a bundle of 105mm shells out of the cargo door, wired to go off together. Bumblebee gets an atomic wedgie as the cable is grabbed, the Fulton kit seeming to want to pull his pelvis out through the top of his head. But even as the bomb begins to blow, he's yanked clear, pulled vertical at first but it's only a few seconds before he's behind the big gunship and being winched aboard. <> Elita One says, "Encore, is he functioning?" <> Encore says, "I cannae tell yet!" <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "..I think I'm alive...?" <> Elita One relieved. "That's most welcome news." <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "Did... Did it work?" <> Encore says, "I'll tell yae when th' smoke clears..." Bishop puts on the Fulton gear and releases the balloon, anxiously awaiting the breakneck rescue during the seemingly endless seconds while having a very obvious marker of his position teathred to him, looking around for Leeroy...hoping. As Encore grabs his teather line, he is lifted into the air with jarring efficiency but as if watching in slow motion, he sees a singular camera lens poking out of the charred ground, the red light on top of it still blinking quickly but fading fast...and blinking slowly and more faintly...until at last...the light goes dark and a treasured part of him is lost to the annals of this great victory...a nameless footnote in time, but for now, a hero. And a friend. Encore banks around hard to grab Bishop's line too. Before Bumblebee is even fully aboard, Bishop is being wedgied skywards. Elita One can only stare as the team comes together. Lodestone taking position before her, the One looks on unfazed until the explosion hits. There's smoke, waves of heat, and no sign of Bumblebee. One of the Bots behind her cries out, "There!" Springer points up to the sky where a balloon system is glimpsed from within the cloud of smoke, and then Encore flies past, pulling Bumblebee's form from the fire and flames. "Bishop." Elita One says, her voice low. It was a command as much as a question. Then a second balloon is spotted. Only then as the two manage to pull back away from the explosion, does Elita One finally relax...a hair. <> Encore says, "I GOT THEM!" <> Elita One says, "He's down. I need immediate crews to start forcing Trypticon into city mode. Shut down all non-essential systems, and put him in stasis..." <> Encore says, "Another successful delivery from th' Suicide Jockeys! Yeah baby!" <> Elita One says, "TRYPTICON...*she says with relish* is going to replace everything he just broke." <> Elita One says, "well done, Encore...well done, bring our heroes home." <> Bishop says, "Not all of us. Goodbye...little Leeroy. I'll shoot a one-hour special in your honor." Elita One has to ask one of her aides who Leeroy is, but will give a solemn nod after the fact. <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "Ow,,, ow... We did it? Oh thank Primus..." <> Encore says, "Och we should start chargin' fer completed suicie missions." <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "Hey now" <> Encore says, "The Silver Shouter is gonna be SOOOOO pissed off tha' he lost his pet city" <> Lodestone says, "It's refreshing to see that giant gecko go down for once." Encore lands back on the street he took off from, one of the few intact pieces of flat road left in the city. He's not equipped with VTOL capabilites, especially damaged like this, so it takes the big, heavy Bot quite a distance to stop. Once he's at a standstill he drops his ramp to let his passengers off to get medical attention. He'll get some himself, later, but first he's got to go find his brother and get -completely- smashed to celebrate. The ceiling falls, tumbling towards Trion Square and Zetar within it. Dusty tries to save both, but his limited-range unstable forcefield can't protect everything at once. Innocent civilians and rescue workers scream, throwing up their hands as the hunk of infrastructure falls --- stopped just in time by Dust Devil's forcefield. Dusty's decision has consequences, though, as the rest of the structure falls on Zetar, crushing him beneath... **KATHOOM!!** Bumblebee's bomb goes off, blasting him back and instantly incinerating Trypticon's transformation cog. He doesn't need to be forced to transform -- the destruction of his cog causes him to fall open like a triptych into city mode. Elita One and Lodestone stand firmly as the city falls. The Autobot Marines who have been fighting Trypticon immediately move in to secure the city, occupying it for the Autobots and locking down all of Trypticon's weapons and systems. As Encore rescues Bumblebee and Bishop, Decepticon City is in the Autobots' hands... for now. <> Bishop says, "I wonder if he'll still give me that interview?" <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "...I can't belive we just did that." Dust Devil is down and doesn't know what else is going on. The rubble has come down around him and the drillmech. He knows Zetar is close and reaches for him. Dim optics try to brighten to lighten the area beneath the the rubble. "Z.....aww man Z...why?" He grips his friend's hand. "Dude...you were a hero. I'm sorry...so sorry." He can't move more get a better view, pinned as he is. <> Encore says, "Och, Fanfare's gonnae be narked he missed this" Bumblebee lays, damaged but online, groaning. "Owow... Encore... ugh, I think I fried my optic receptors. Don't let me blow myself up again okay?" <> Dust Devil says, "Bots, the wall or somethin came down. Zetar is down, I can't move. Hurts. We're underneath." <> Bishop says, "My ratings are going...to...explode! I have to get back to Iacon right away and edit foota...oh...damn..." <> Espionage Director Bumblebee says, "I'm going to need serious repairs... but I don't care..." Once the other Autobots start moving in to secure Trypticon, Lodestone eases up his stance. It's another ten minutes before he finally lowers his shield and places the massive hammer on his back again. He then finds a place to sit down out of the way for a few minutes. "Seein' crap like this never gets old..." <> Encore says, "Laddie tha' was fantastic" Elita One regards the fallen Trypticon, as the Marines move in to secure him. Its a somber moment as she stares onward at the creature. Such death and destruction, tamed. for now.... Lodestone's close enough to hear her words, as she muses...."Its judgment day...and we made our stand. And for now the viles of darkness...have been driven from the land." She kicks a bit of scrap before her, pride filling her, as she glances over to Imager, who stares in silence as well. "This battle's over...but the war continues on...and this way it will remain." "Until the day when all are one."